Fate Interim
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: The year is 2097. Society has progressed faster than most expected. Earth's landscapes now primarily compromise of large, sprawling metropolises, with mountains and other natural barriers being the only break between most cities. The time has again come for seven Magi to draw the cards, and the war for the Holy Grail to begin again…
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Interim

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fate series.**

**Chapter 1: Let the War Rage**

_The year is 2097. Society has progressed faster than most expected. Earth's landscapes now primarily compromise of large, sprawling metropolises, with mountains and other natural barriers being the only break between most cities. The time has again come for seven Magi to draw the cards, and the war for the Holy Grail to begin again…_

(Los Angeles/ Coastal line)

A boy in a white hooded jacket walked along the sidewalk, his face hidden by the shadow cast by it, the ear like tassels on the jacket's hood blowing slightly from the sea breeze. Underneath, he was wearing a black button down along with a blue and white tie, as per school regulation, along with faded jeans and a pair of canvas sneakers, a simple style for someone in the USA at the current time, where fashion fads had reached a ridiculous peak. On his wrist, he wore the standard of communication nowadays, a watch band that projected holograms when in use. It was colored blue like his eyes, cold and pale. Brief hints of black hair wavered out of his hood as the breeze blew. When he reached an overlook, he leaned on the rail and clicked off his music, which was coming through hidden speakers in the hood.

Letting out a sigh, he looked out over the span of bridges that formed a web over the sea, each one extending to another manmade island that had helped to expand the city.

"_Everything looks peaceful, but things have been going nuts. Gas leaks, ruined property, and today there was even a homicide. Heh, sounds familiar." _He thought with an inward scoff, his expression blank as he looked out over the busy streets, the cars in the distance like small bugs.

His device started ringing and he brought it up, a picture of a friend of his, another boy with military cut blonde hair and the typical LA tan, though he himself was somewhat pale by comparison. He tapped the screen and a hologram image of his friend popped up in front of him, the other boy obviously at a restaurant due to the background of the image.

"What is it now Michael?" the boy asked as he lowered his hood, his messy black hair stuck down from time underneath the hood.

"Where the heck have you been Soren!?" Michael yelled, a fork in his hand.

"I've just been taking a walk. My usual routine." Soren replied in a deadpan tone, the blank look on his face not changing.

"Man you are methodical." Michael grumbled, taking a bit out of whatever he was eating.

"It's the only way I can clear my head. You know how nuts school can be." Soren replied, crossing his arms.

"True that." Michael muttered through a mouthful, "So… anything planned for the afternoon?"

"Just what I usually do. Head home, do homework, spend a few hours getting my rear worked off by my uncle, then do whatever." Soren muttered.

"Still not gonna tell me what kind of training it is you do with your uncle?" Michael asked. Soren shook his head.

"_I can't. I can't tell him my uncle's been training me as a mage since I was small. My parents died a long time ago, and my family, the Hikari bloodline, is renowned as skilled mages. We haven't partaken in all the Grail Wars, but nothing says we can't be prepared. Thankfully my uncle owns a relatively decent sized complex inside the city, so we've got plenty of space and privacy for practice." _Soren thought when the question was brought up.

"Sorry Michael. Not allowed to." Soren stated.

"Ah come on, at least give me a hint!" Michael groaned.

"We're done talking about this. I'll see you back at school." Soren muttered as he tapped his watches' screen and hang up. He let out a sigh and raised his hood again and started walking once more.

**Hikari compound**

"Uncle Aaron I'm home!" Soren said in a slightly louder voice, lowering his hood and setting his bag down next to his shoes.

"Welcome back kiddo!" Aaron yelled as he ran down the hall and leaped with a flying kick. Soren sighed and raised an arm, catching the man's leg and flipping him over, slamming the older man into a submission hold.

"For someone who can make a Marine Drill Sergeant pass out from your training sessions you're awfully predictable." Soren muttered as he let go when his uncle started tapping the floor, and the man started getting up, his long black hair tied back into a ponytail, and a single grey streak running down the side. He also had a case of practical perma-stubble that merely accented his sky blue eyes. Aaron was wearing a t-shit tucked into a pair of fatigues, and both his arms had black tribal tattoo's running along them. Little did people know they were actually his marks as a magus, which _should _have been invisible, though Aaron had decided to sleeve his arms in the design.

And they were the marks Soren was soon to inherit.

"That's the point! When something unexpected comes around they'll never see it coming!" Aaron laughed.

"You're ridiculous." Soren sighed as he hung up his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, taking off his tie afterwards and undoing a few buttons near his throat.

"Well, enough messing around, we got training to get to! Ready, march!" Aaron yelled, shooting around on his heel and marching off.

"You still haven't grown out of you time in the military." Soren sighed as he followed his enigmatic uncle, his hands in his pockets.

**Dojo/Sometime Later**

Soren dodged another one of his uncle's assaults of punches and kicks, dodging with pinpoint precision and timing, striking when he saw fit and moving very lightly.

"Good! Keep this up and when you're in a fight with another magus their spells won't be able to touch you!" Aaron chuckled as he charged an aforementioned spell, the marks on his arms glowing blue and red. Soren braced himself, and as the flurry of non-lethal bolts were let loose, Soren watched each one and analyzed its path, dodging as each one came close. When he finished, he noted that Aaron wasn't where he was before, and shot around, catching the man's fist, panting from fatigue while the man didn't even seem tired.

"So, how much longer?" Soren chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"We're done for today. Feel free to collapse." Aaron chuckled.

"Not… today." Soren panted as he put his hands on his knees, "I've spent ten years training with you, I think I can handle myself now. Especially if the Grail War is gonna happen again."

"You're seventeen. Still pretty young." Aaron pointed out.

"The signs are there. Random gas leaks, and now a homicide. Sounds a lot like the start of a Holy Grail War, now does it?" Soren muttered.

"Don't be too quick to judge Sor. Who knows, maybe it is all just random?" Aaron chuckled, trying to avoid that particular subject.

"The victims didn't have gunshot wounds. It was from a bladed weapon."

"Coulda been some nut with a knife."

"A _long _bladed weapon."

"Soren, we're not discussing this right now. Even if one was starting, you don't even know how to summon a Servant." Aaron stated, crossing his arms.

"Then teach me how. We've only been focusing on physical combat. Teach me spells, teach me things I can use. I'm sick of always using my Grimoire for magic!" Soren muttered.

"Training your body comes first kid. Trust me, your time will come. For now, just keep using your Grimoire for magic until you're ready." Aaron stated as he walked off, "Now come on, it's your night to make dinner."

"I did it last night!" Soren grumbled as he followed. "_You keep dodging the possibility of a Grail War ncel, but I _know _ones happening! The signs are obvious!" _He growled in his head.

"Can't hear you!" Aaron laughed.

"You're just too lazy to do it yourself is that it!?" Soren yelled. "_I am so poisoning his food!" _

"Was that the wind? Hmm, must be hearing things. Anyway, chop chop Sor!" Aaron said with a clap.

"Yep, his foods getting poisoned." Soren grumbled. Aaron looked back at the boy.

"_And to think, ten years ago this kid wasn't even up to my waist, now he's only a couple inches shorter than I am, and a competent fighter to match. The only problem is the fact his mana isn't very high yet, even if it is steadily growing at an alarming rate, so if a War is starting, and if he participates, his Servant won't be able to go into spirit form. Though that would be interesting, his situation would be very different." _Aaron thought as the boy stormed off to the kitchen. "_He also seems a bit too eager to participate in it. The worst part is I know exactly why he does." _He added as he took a seat at the table which had a view in the kitchen, and Soren was getting out what he needed while mumbling to himself. "_He needs to let go of that. Fighting in the War will do nothing, even if you get the Grail, Soren. What you want most… is to prevent any others from suffering because of these damn things because you've suffered as well, and you do not wish for anyone else to do the same. A noble goal, but also a foolish one. You're just like your father." _Aaron sighed and leaned on his elbow.

"How's it goin' in there kid?"

"BITE ME!" Soren yelled, and the sound of eggs being cracked a bit too hard sounded out. "GAGH!"

**The next day/ School roof**

Soren leaned back on a bench with a sigh his hood up once again and his music isolating him from the world. "_There's been another report about a gas leak. I seriously doubts it's one though." Ngh… _he thought, letting out a sigh. "_Why do I have a feeling that this really is another Grail War? Like the one that happened ten years ago?" _He continued, letting his thoughts drift off as his eyes shut…

_The house was burning… Soren was running as hard as he could, his breathing heavy, the sounds of a fight ringing in his ears… when he got up to the hill, the last thing he saw before collapsing was a blaze from his old house… nothing was left except a pile of ash._

"Wake up you idiot!" a girls voice yelled as Soren felt something hit his forehead.

"What was that for!?" Soren yelped, his self-control slipping for a second. When he looked up, he saw the only person who had _ever _annoyed him to the point breaking his façade: Elizabeth Cross. The short, redheaded girl, who just so happened to have eyes that matched, who had always been fiery, contrasting with Soren's typical ice cold nature. She was dressed in a simple version of the schools uniform, because she strangely never followed any of the fads her friends did, which consisted of a black button-down with a red ribbon, a skirt that was well above her knees, though she compensated for that with leggings.

"What do you want now Liz?" Soren muttered as Elizabeth moved a strand of hair that wasn't caught in her ponytail behind her ear as she gave him her typical glare.

"Well, for one, you're sleeping on the roof, _again. _And two, you keep disappearing when I'm looking for you!" Elizabeth yelled.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Soren asked, sitting up and raising an eyebrow.

"What, I can't find my friend so I can tell him something?" Elizabeth retorted. "Anyway… I thought I should let you know that jerk Rex is looking for you."

"Am I going to have to whoop his ass again?" Soren sighed as he sat up.

"Probably. If you think you can." Elizabeth chuckled.

"You know perfectly well I can. I may not even have to hit him." Soren stated as they started walking.

"That would be hilarious." Elizabeth snickered. Soren sighed and pushed open the roofs door with his arm.

"Let's go." He muttered.

**School Courtyard**

"Rex!" Soren yelled as he approached the gate. Rex turned around. The boy was bulky, much larger than the limber Soren. He was still wearing his sweat jacket and pants, and the sleeves were torn off, a way to show off his muscles. His face had a scar that ran over his left eye. His hair was short down, and the light made the blonde color look even paler, and not only that, his eyes were the same gold color, which intimidated most people.

"Finally! Thought you'd ran off!" Rex chuckled, cracking his knuckles. Soren rolled his eyes and slipped off his jacket.

"Can you hold this for a second Liz?" he asked, holding it out to the girl.

"Sure thing." Elizabeth nodded, taking the jacket and folding it over her arms.

"So, can I ask what this one's about?" Soren asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Pay back for last week after school." Rex growled.

"Oh, still sore?" Soren chuckled. "But couldn't this have waited until after school?"

"Nope. Cause then your uncle has free reign." Rex grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you're still scared of him." Soren laughed, slipping his hands into his pockets, indicating he wasn't even going to throw a fist, and Rex growled again, dashing towards Soren and pulling back a fist. Soren smirked and ducked, tripping Rex with a quick swipe from his right leg, the larger boy landing face first and getting a face full of dirt. "Come on, that was way too predictable."

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rex yelled as he shot up and aimed to tackle Soren, who jumped up and off his shoulders, causing Rex to fall again and crash into a tree, and Soren flipped as he was in midair before landing.

"Man, you're like a bull. Always going in one direction 'cause you get angry." Soren chuckled.

"You stubborn little prick! Sit still!" Rex shouted, charging again. Soren sighed and took his right hand out of his pocket, catching the other boy's fist midflight.

"You really don't think that my uncle hasn't taught me anything about self-defense?" Soren chuckled as he wrenched Rex's arm behind his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Gagh!" Rex yelped.

"Now, how much longer till next time?" Soren asked as he released Rex and stepped back.

"Two weeks this time… You better not have caused any lasting damage punk!' Rex growled as he stalked off.

"How long did that take?" Soren asked as he turned to Elizabeth.

"Three minutes, new record." Elizabeth chuckled as she threw Soren his jacket.

"Nice." Soren chuckled as he caught the jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

"So… classes are almost over… you heading home?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're going to ask if you can hang out today right?" Soren asked, "Well, I've got some stuff to do after school, so I won't be leaving till about six. Sorry Liz."

"It's fine. Just asking." Elizabeth muttered, crossing her arms and turning around. Soren sighed, but he suddenly got a sick feeling.

"_No way… is there another magus around here?" _Soren thought as he looked around. "_If so, then who could it be? They're not very close, that much I can tell." _He continued.

"Liz, have you noticed anything weird lately?" Soren asked, his friend turning towards him.

"Other than the gas leaks and that homicide the other day? No. Why?" Elizabeth stated.

"Nothing. I just got an odd feeling." Soren muttered, shaking his head as he pulled on his jacket.

**Evening**

Soren shut his locker with a sigh, having finished up his sweep of the school for any signs of a magus.

"Nothing's showed up yet, but I can't be too sure." He mumbled as he raised his hood and walked down the stairs, "Then again, all the signs are there. Gas leaks don't just happen at random, especially in the frequency they have been occurring." He muttered, a hand on his chin as he thought. Opening the door with a sigh as he clicked on his music, Soren heard some sounds of clanging. "What the hell?" he muttered, noting that the sounds were coming from the courtyard. He stuck close to the wall kneeling down as he kept an eye out as the sounds grew louder. When Soren got to where the sounds were the loudest, his eyes widened as he saw to people fighting, one with two spears, one red and the other gold, and the other wielding a bladed bow separated into two.

"_A Lancer and an Archer! So I was right, a Grail War has started!" _Soren thought. _"I don't see their Masters… man, if I get caught I'm done for." _Soren growled as he started backing away slowly, standing up and dashing off, jumping over the small wall, using his right hand as leverage, not noticing that the Servants had stopped fighting, and the Lancer had jumped away. _"Why do I have an odd feeling someone's been in my situation before?" _Soren thought as he skidded around a corner.

"Not so fast." Lancer chuckled, popping up in front of Soren. This Lancer had black hair and orange eyes, wearing a dark teal body suit with black body armor that left his arms exposed.

"_This Lancer… something's familiar about him." _Soren thought, looking the red spears in Lancer's hands, the red one held in the right hand and the yellow in the left.

"Hmm, there's a decent amount of magical energy coming off you, not much, but a good amount nonetheless. I presume you're a Magus?" Lancer hummed, spinning around his yellow spear, placing it across his shoulders.

"And you must be a Servant. My guess on another Grail War starting was right." Soren replied, his face stoic underneath his hood.

"Good guess. Then I suppose you know the rules that these things have? Outsiders aren't allowed to live." Lancer chuckled, pointing his red spear at Soren, who smirked.

"I know plenty. That's why I can't let you kill me!" Soren yelled as he jumped between the walls of the alley, landing on top with a small flip.

"Agile guy. But he's not fast enough." Lancer snickered as he jumped up and followed Soren, shooting his right spear at him multiple times. Soren dodged a few strokes, but one grazed his leg, cutting through the cloth.

"Gagh!" Soren yelped as pain shot up from the wound. He slid down a ladder and ran off down a shortcut that led to his home, trying to keep pressure off his injured leg, but he could tell Lancer was toying with him. "_Dammit, I need to move!" _He yelled in his head as he slid down the slope that led to the wall of the compound, running through the side door and closing it behind him harder than he wanted to.

"Soren? What's with the urgency?" Aaron asked as he came up around the corner.

"Heh… You won't believe it… but I was right…" Soren panted as he put pressure in his injured leg to hold the bleeding, feeling a little light headed. "_Man, that's deeper than I thought". _He grimaced in his head.

"Soren, what happened?" Aaron asked when he saw the boys leg was bleeding profusely from below his hand.

"A… Servant attacked me… a Lancer with black hair who carried two spears…" Soren panted, a cold sweat running down his head.

"C'mon, let's get that wound cleaned." Aaron said as he put one of Soren's arms across his shoulders and half dragged him to the bathroom, grabbing the medical kit along the way. "Soren, are you sure it was a Servant?"

"I'm positive, he moved far too fast, and he got me with a _spear. _That's not a weapon used nowadays." Soren muttered weakly as he sat on the edge of the tub, pulling up his pant leg, inhaling sharply as the denim rubbed against the wound.

"Man that's deep." Aaron muttered as he started cleaning the wound, using some magic to help.

"I thought he just grazed me, guess I was wrong." Soren mumbled, feeling woozy, putting a hand on his head.

"Take it easy. Don't talk for a bit. I can heal this somewhat with magic, but it'll still need time to heal. Feel lucky it won't leave a scar when I'm done with it." Aaron growled.

"_Did this have to happen now? If I'm right… then the Lancer he encountered won't let this rest. Maybe Soren is right, and another Grail War is starting… But I haven't sensed that many magi yet, but there's obviously two already." _Aaron thought as he wrapped the boys wound.

"You think I should try summoning a Servant? I've already seen what's going on…" Soren started.

"Don't even start Soren! I know what you must be thinking. "I've seen what's going on, so I have no choice but to get involved." Well let me tell you, you do have a choice." Aaron retorted.

"He won't stop hunting me! If I don't have a Servant I'm dead meat! A magus stands no chance against a Servant, especially one like me!" Soren bit, then biting his lip and hanging his head, "Sorry… I'm just a little frazzled right now."

"I don't blame you. But don't try anything tonight. I've set up a barrier in case something like this happened. Humans and magi won't be affected, and unless I allow it, Servants will see a major decrease in their power when they enter the area without permission. You'll be safe for tonight." Aaron stated as he stood up.

"But what if I leave? The minute I'm alone and unprotected he'll come after me!" Soren bit.

"Then lay low. I don't want you involved with this Soren. I'm sorry, I know how much this means to you, but I can't let you do this." Aaron said as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Soren growled and slammed his fist against the wall, his hand clenched tightly, and the other bunching up the cloth of his right pant leg.

"Dammit Aaron, you know I can't do that! I don't have any choice now, I have to summon a Servant!" Soren growled, standing up shakily and heading to his room, completely forgetting the fact he had no idea how to do so, but he did have a reference. His father's old Grimoire.

"_If Aaron won't tech me what I need to learn, then I'll just have to rely on the last thing my father left me." _He thought as he found the small book in his closet, heading out to the dojo in the compound, "Now let's begin…" he muttered as he opened the Grimoire, a faint blue glow coming from the book.

**A/N**

**Well, I had taken this one down, mainly because I wanted to make some edits… especially to the Servants that showed up… some of them anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Interim

**Chapter 2: Enter the War**

**Hikari Compound Dojo**

Soren held his right hand out as the circle for the summoning started to form, the Grimoire in his other hand, and he was scanning the words he needed. A faint blue light shone from the circle as it formed.

"_I don't have a catalyst, so I just have to try my luck with the Servant I get." _He thought.

Outside the wall, Lancer was standing just outside with a person in a cloak.

"This is where I tracked him to. There's a barrier up so if I go in, I won't do as well." Lancer stated.

"That won't be a problem if this boy is an unexperienced magus. And whoever put up this barrier obviously knows what he's doing. But if we go in and finish the boy off as quickly as we can, our job is done. And if he is possibly the seventh, then we'll have eliminated one already." The person in the cloak chuckled, the voice indicating a male.

"Yes sir." Lancer nodded.

Soren, in the meantime, was too focused on his current task to sense anything else, all his focus set on summoning a Servant. He had to do this, even if Aaron had objected.

"Sorry uncle, but like I said, I may not have any other choice." Soren said with some sorrow on his face. His concentration was broken when he heard a crash, thought the circle kept forming without his knowledge. "Who's there!?' he demanded just as a spear busted open the door.

"Guess who." Lancer chuckled.

"You!? Shit… so you skipped the barrier huh?" Soren growled.

"Heh. You're more foolish than I thought boy." The cloaked man stated as he stepped out from behind Lancer, "And don't bother asking who I am. You won't be around long enough to bother knowing."

"Wasn't planning on it!" Soren growled as he flipped a few pages on the Grimoire.

"Don't even try it. Lancer." The cloaked man said with a snap. Lancer smirked and thrust his red lance forward, grazing Soren's left hand when the boy flinched, his arm shooting back and a few drops of blood hitting the circle behind them as he fell down, using his right arm as support.

"Lucky kid." Lancer snickered as he pulled back his yellow lance, ready to land the killing strike, but a bright light shone out from behind Soren. Soren's eyes widened slightly, and he looked back.

"_The circle was still forming!? But… I lost my focus… so it shouldn't have been…" _he thought in surprise as his hood started to whip about, and wind seemed to kick up within the dojo, and as the light shone brighter, a shape began to rise out of the circle as an identical image of the circle rose up, and Lancer thrust his lance forward again. Soren saw a brief flash of crimson pass in front of him, and clash sounded out, and his right hand burned, red tribal markings that looked like a dragons head appearing on Soren's right hand.

"So… you've summoned a Saber class." The cloaked man mused, "But… a strangely weak one…" he muttered quietly as the blonde haired, green eyed girl in front of Lancer held back his spear, her sword an exotically crafted black and red egded long sword taller than she was. "Hmph, must reflect his relative strength. Lancer, we're leaving. We'll deal with these two at a later date."

"Yes sir." Lancer nodded, moving back, and both he and his Master disappeared. The girl turned to Soren, who stared up at her with a surprised look.

"Are you all right?" she asked, planting her sword in the ground. Soren nodded, generally wordless, finally taking in who was before him: The girl seemed somewhat close to his age, though being a Servant she was probably from a time long past, her blonde hair framing held back and tied up into a bun/braid of sorts, two locks framing her face with a slight antenna, her outfit an elegant red dress that somehow worked in showing her body despite being… rather petite, obviously much shorter than the five foot nine Soren

"_Just… calm down a bit Soren…" _Soren thought as he stood up, pain shooting up in both his leg and hand. "Man, I hate it when I forget I'm wounded." He muttered as he fell back to one knee.

"I'll ask again, are you alright?" Saber asked, kneeling down near Soren, her sword vanishing.

"I'm fine… though I'll need to fix up my hand." Soren grumbled, looking at Saber. He noted that the girl wasn't much shorter than him from the closer, and he was still surprised by her striking looks, and it took a good amount of willpower from the boy to keep his face from turning red. Soren flexed his left hand, looking at the cut. "At least it didn't hit anything vital, it'll heal quickly."

"Good to know" Saber nodded, helping Soren stand up. "And, considering that you were capable of summoning me, I suppose we can be counted as equals."

"What?" Soren muttered.

"What the hell's going on here!?' Aaron yelled as he ran through the busted doors. The man looked around, spotting Saber, who whipped out her sword in a flourish of rose petals and leveled it.

"Saber stand down! This is just my uncle." Soren growled, and Saber did as ordered, though she didn't put the blade away.

"Soren, I thought I told you not to get involved with the Grail War." Aaron growled.

"If it wasn't for Saber I'd have been dead right now!" Soren retorted.

"He is right sir. Had I not intervened Praetor surely would have died." Saber stated.

"What kind of title is _that?" _Soren muttered.

"Soren, just know that I'm not happy about this. How did you even manage to summon her?" Aaron sighed. Soren simply went and picked up the Grimoire from where it had fallen. "Oh… right… I kind of forgot you had that." Aaron muttered. Neither of them noticed that Saber was looking between the two, looking rather… annoyed by the lack of attention at the moment.

"Not like I had any other choice but to use it." Soren stated in a monotone, "But, I did find out that one Servant who attacked me before was acting under orders from his Master this time at least."

"And I thought I told you not to go and do this!" Aaron snapped.

"And I said I didn't have a choice!" Soren yelled in reply, and Saber muttered.

"If I may interject for a moment…" Saber started, and Aaron turned towards her.

"We're having a family discussion." Aaron stated.

"Yes, but I am also his Servant. So, I think it would be right if I could have a word! Since Praetor summoned me, I believe my opinion should also count. I also do not like being ignored." Saber stated, and Aaron's eye twitched, Soren sighing a bit.

"Saber, can you at least let the old man vent his steam?" Soren asked, putting his uninjured hand in his pocket, Saber nodding, if rather grudgingly. "Thank you. Now, you can finish chewing me out." Soren muttered, looking back at his uncle.

"You know what, it's not worth it. Too late for me to change anything. Just be careful Soren." Aaron sighed.

"I know the implications." Soren muttered.

"Man you're stubborn." Aaron sighed, "Then again, your dad was the same way. In fact, he relied on that Grimoire more than his seal now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?" Soren asked, flexing his left hand again, cringing slightly as the cut stung, though it had stopped bleeding.

"But, you'll find out yourself kid. And feel lucky that wound will heal. I recognized that Servant, and good thing my barrier counteracts curses, even if they come from a Noble Phantasm." Aaron stated.

"What? You mean… you knew who that Servant was?" Soren gasped, looking at his wounded hand.

"And just how could a magus counteract the effect of a Noble Phantasm!? But… that shouldn't be possible… should it?" Saber asked

"Magic has advanced a lot since your time Saber, whatever that time was. There's a lot of things Magi can do nowadays than we couldn't say, eighty years ago. But yes, I do know that Servant. In fact, you're father fought him in the last Grail War ten years ago." Aaron stated, and Soren's eyes widened, "His name is Diarmund, an Irish hero, and that yellow spear of his has the same curse as Gae Bolg, the spear used by Cu Chulainn."

"That still doesn't explain how you countered its curse." Saber stated, still a little skeptical.

"To be honest, I didn't think it would work. But it did, and that's all that matters." Aaron replied. Soren was still shocked, but he calmed himself and returned to his normal expression.

"_I know enough about what my father did in the last War as it is, maybe I shouldn't know anything else." _Soren thought.

"Any way's, Saber, is it possible for you to dematerialize?" Aaron asked.

"No." Saber said, shaking her head, "Even if I could, why would I want to? I prefer to be seen in the open." Saber stated with a near proud tone, getting a confused look from both Soren and Aaron gave a confused look.

"Isn't it kind of a rule for Servants to be in spirit form when not in combat?" Soren asked.

"I believe so, but, we will have to make do, won't we?" Saber asked, and Soren sighed.

"Yes… and we need to talk. Now." Soren sighed, grabbing Saber by the arm and dragging her off.

"What?" Saber asked.

"Just… some questions I need answered. Actually, a lot of questions." Soren stated, heading into his room through it's sliding door, since the room was really just a repurposed living room, Soren's bed, a futon, on the right wall, and a sofa that could become a bed if needed on the left, his desk and dresser near the primary door, and Soren shoved the sliding door shut with his foot as Saber took a seat on the sofa.

"What do you need to ask me? Though I really don't like being asked to many questions all at once." Saber asked as Soren took a seat at his desk.

"Okay, first off, what in the _heck _was up with that thing about being seen as equals when I summoned you? Is there a reason for that?" Soren asked, and Saber gleaned a thoughtful look.

"What, is there an issue of sorts with that? You don't really know who I am, do you?" Saber muttered, and Soren shook his head.

"Nope. I've read dozens of history books and legends, but I cannot think of who you may be. I didn't have a catalyst so I summoned you be luck. As your Master, I think it would benefit me to know your identity." Soren stated, and Saber sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Saber chuckled with a slight teasing tone, and Soren just nodded. "Alright, well, my name is Nero Claudius Caeser Augustus Germanicus, Fifth Emperor of the Great Roman Empire!"

"Not… even going to _try _and repeat that… and I did not know that you were a _woman._" Soren mumbled, and Saber huffed.

"Well, I do not know what your history books recorded, but I am most definitely female, though I was raised as a son for a good portion of my life." Saber stated, and Soen nodded, and Saber began explaining heer history from _her _side of things, and to be deadly honest Soren found her viewpoint rather interesting as opposed to the history books.

"Well, interesting… history books really _do _pale in comparison to the real thing… also… _why _in the name of all that is holy is the front of your dress _see-through!?" _

"What? No no no, you see Praetor, it is not see-through… I am _letting _people see." Saber stated.

"First time I have _ever _heard that come out of a girls mouth… and it will most likely be the last time…" Soren sighed.

"Praetor, I have to ask, out of curiosity, why is it you chose to participate in the Grail War? I am most interested in your reasons." Saber asked.

"It's personal. _Very _personal." Soren stated in a deadpan tone. "And I don't talk about it any way." He added as he stood up and placed the Grimoire back in its hidden spot.

"Why are you hiding that?" Saber asked, leaning on her left hand.

"I have a few friends who like to snoop around, and I can't let them see it." Soren muttered.

"Ah, the old magus secrecy thing I see." Saber chuckled. Soren's left eye twitched slightly, as it did when he started to get annoyed. _How is it that's already happening? Most people don't annoy me till at least the first day, and yet Saber's gotten under my skin in at least an hour. Dealing with an emperor will not be fun. _He thought as he plopped down on his bed.

"Look, it's late, and I need to rest. There's a guest room across the hall that doesn't get used much. It's still set up, so feel free to use it." he muttered as he kicked off his shoes and laid down, arms behind his head.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea if I slept in here?" Saber asked, and Soren's eyes widened just as his face reddened.

"No! It's awkward enough as it is, just go and stay in the other room for tonight!" Soren yelled as he stood up and shoved Saber out the door, slamming it behind her and sliding down with a sigh.

"He shoved you out didn't he?" Aaron chuckled as Saber crossed her arms.

"What is with him? You think he'd be fine with me staying in the same room as him." Saber huffed.

"Then you obviously don't get how he thinks. He's not quite as stoic as he lets on, trust me. I've known the kid since he was born. He _is_ a savant." Aaron chuckled.

"I don't get it, why would he freak out like that, it's like he didn't really know how to react." Saber sighed.

"He doesn't. You should see him when I tease him about the way he and a friend of his act around each other. You'd think they were an old married couple, the way they argue and everything. Goes to show, never mix fire with ice, especially when that ice holds its own flame." Aaron chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Saber asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, just rambling on again. Man I'm getting old." Aaron chuckled as he opened the door to the guest room. "Sorry if it's a little small."

"No, it's fine." Saber said as she looked around, flicking on the lights.

"It doesn't get used often, so don't be surprised if some dust is on there. Since you can't dematerialize, I'll see if I can find you something to wear casually and for the nights. You'll be fine with some of Soren's old clothes will ya'? It's kind of too late for me to get anything." Aaron asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just have to make Soren take me to get something some other time." Saber nodded.

"He's off school for a week starting tomorrow, do it then." Aaron laughed jokingly.

(An hour later)

Aaron leaned on the wall outside Soren's door, letting out a sigh.

"I know you're not sleeping in there Sor, open up!" He said as he knocked. "What the heck?" he muttered when Soren didn't reply. "The kid normally stays up past midnight, he's seriously not sleeping is he?"He mumbled as he opened the door slowly, snickering a little when he saw Soren conked out on his desk, his jacket over his shoulders and his pen in his hand, the light still over his textbook, the last letter for his notes half-finished as he breathed steadily. "Hard to believe just how mature he is with that look on his face." Aaron chuckled a he clicked the light off, lifting the boy out of his chair and placing him on his bed, and as if on instinct, Soren curled up, pulling in his arms and legs as he rolled onto his right side.

"Same as always. That's one thing he'll never grow out of." Aaron chuckled as he walked out, looking back before he closed the door, "And to think, he's following in his dad's footsteps already." He muttered with a sigh, "Soren, you've got a rough time ahead of you." He muttered as he shut the door behind him.

(The next morning)

Soren walked along, letting out a yawn as he followed his normal route to school.

"Man, I feel tired even though I fell asleep earlier than normal. Just how'd I wind up in my bed anyway?" he muttered as he shifted his bag, which he was holding over his shoulder.

"I think you're forgetting someone." Saber said as she walked up behind him.

"What they heck! I thought you were staying home!?" Soren shouted as he turned around and saw the girl. Saber was wearing a pair of faded jeans and boots, a red jacket over a white shirt, and her hair was held up in a ponytail unlike it's normal style.

"I decided to tag along. Would you believe your uncle managed to find something among all those old clothes of yours that fit me!?" Saber giggled.

"You know I'm going to school right? And it's a half day." Soren muttered with a sigh. "And I doubt I'll be attacked by anyone in broad daylight."

"Might as well. Then you won't have to use a command seal to summon me." Saber added as they started walking.

"Boy will this be hard to explain to Liz. I can't pass you off as a relative, not even a distant one. And what was that about some of my old clothes?" Soren asked.

"Well, I am going to need something more… my style. So after you're finished with school I'd like to be able to go to the store." Saber stated.

"You'd have better luck with Liz in that department, you're bound to meet her sometime today. She doesn't act like it, but she knows a thing or two about fashion." Soren sighed.

"It doesn't have to involve those weird outfits I saw on some of the little books in some of the stalls will it?" Saber asked, getting a laugh out of Soren.

"Not if you want it too. Now, how to explain this to my friends, yeesh." Soren chuckled, a hand over his eyes.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I was bound to have Soren'S Servant be in the Saber Class, I settled with Nero because of the ironic situations some of the other masters will get into. Hehehe, and there's one more plan I have in mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/Interim

Disclaimer: I own zippity do from the Fate Series

**Chapter 3: Someone from the past**

(School roof)

"So let me get this straight, she's an old friend from when you lived in Europe who decided to make a surprise visit at the most convenient of times?" Elizabeth asked with her arms crossed.

"Pretty much." Soren said with a nod.

"Well, he does have a point Liz. We don't know much about what Sor here did when he was out of the country years back." Micheal pointed out.

"We didn't even know him until four years ago you dunce." Liz stated, "Still, I find it awfully strange this girl managed to remember you if it was so long ago that you knew each other." She added, giving Saber a hard glare, though the blonde girl just seemed to be absentmindedly scanning around, though in reality she was keeping watch for other Servant's even though it was broad daylight.

"She has a good memory and our families are good friends what can I say?" Soren shrugged.

"Dude, I would not be surprised if you were mafia or something." Micheal chuckled.

"I'm half Japanese." Soren grumbled.

"So yakuza then. Though didn't you say you're also half Italian?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. My mom was born and raised in Venice, and my dad met her on his travels. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Soren sighed. "Now, can we quit with the memories I don't like talking about and get back to Liz grilling me for the fact a girl is now living in my house?" Soren asked, leaning back on a bench.

"Man, you make it so hard to keep yelling at you." Liz muttered in a put out fashion.

"Just one of the perks of being me. Now, I need to finish showing Saber around, so you two best get a move on before you're late." Soren stated.

"You'll be late to." Elizabeth yelled as she walked off with Micheal.

"I've got a valid excuse." Soren replied as the door shut. "So, anything suspicious?" he asked as he turned to Saber.

"No. It's broad day light, so I won't find anything. But I didn't know you were also Italian. Can you speak it?" Saber mused as she turned to Soren.

"_Ho detto che mia madre era italiana non io? _(I did say my mother was Italian didn't I?)"Soren replied simply, speaking fluently. "But don't expect me to speak it much. I mainly just sprinkle it in when I'm joking around or get bored and wanna confuse somebody." He added.

"Well, I think it's rather attractive that you can speak more than one language." Saber stated with a chuckle.

"Shut up. I thought I sensed another magus here the other day, but that just may have been Lancer and Archer's Master's." Soren muttered, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Hmm. So, who else can you think of who'd be participating?" Saber asked.

"I know we can expect a member of the Einzbern and Tohsaka families to show up at some point, for all I know they could be here know. Though I am a little troubled by the fact the Grail isn't in Fuyuki this time." Soren muttered.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Saber asked, leaning on the back of the bench.

"When I did my research on the Wars, the Grail has always appeared in Fuyuki city in Japan. That's where it was last time, so why has it suddenly appeared here in Los Angeles? It doesn't make any sense to me. The leyline was always in Fuyuki, it couldn't have made a sudden change in the past decade." Sore replied.

"Maybe it decided for a change of scenery? It gets boring staying in one place that never changes much." Saber stated.

"Says the Roman Emperor who didn't leave the city except for conquests." Soren chuckled, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Hey! Rome was beautiful back when I was around! If you could have seen it you would've marveled at its magnificence!" Saber spat, sounding offended.

"I meant no insult Saber. I was just teasing sheesh. Learn to take a hit to the ego will ya'?" Soren snickered, amused at the girls overreaction to his slight comment. Saber crossed her arms with a "humph."

"Well, I'm not amused by it." Saber huffed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help making that remark. Look Saber, I didn't mean for you to take offense, I was just noting the fact that what you said was… kind of hypocritical." Soren said quickly. _The last thing I need is my Servant angry at me. Sheesh, how sensitive is her ego anyway? _He thought.

"Well, my tolerance allows for one mistake from you Praetor. But don't make any remarks like that again." Saber stated.

"Praetor? Isn't that a title that was granted to government officials back in Roman times?" Soren asked, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Yes. And it is a title I'm giving to you, as my Master." Saber replied.

"Right. Anyway, I guess we need to finish searching. I don't want anyone here to get caught up in this, especially if there's a Servant who's trying to replenish their mana by devouring life force." Soren stated, standing up and stretching his arms, hearing a couple satisfying pops.

"Which Servant do you believe would do that?" Saber asked as she followed Soren down the stair case.

"It could be any, but I bet a Caster or a Berserker, if someone could control the damn thing." Soren muttered.

"So, you think the other Masters have already gathered in this city then?" Saber asked as the two made their way out to the courtyard.

"I believe so. I happened to catch Lancer fighting an Archer, hence my reason for summoning you, though I didn't get a good look at Archer. They wielded a bladed bow and moved nimbly, like a practiced thief or acrobat. I'm not really sure." Soren sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps it was the Greek hero Atalanta! I've always wanted a chance to battle her!" Saber said giddily.

"No. This Archer seemed male, and they wore a green cloak of sorts. So maybe Robin Hood, a Knight of the Round Table, or some other legendary figure." Soren muttered.

"You're rather well versed in history and legends." Saber observed.

"I made it a point when I did my research on the Grail Wars. That, and I'm naturally drawn to those kinds of things oddly enough. It's something of a hobby. I'm familiar with a lot of legends, my favorites being the Greek legends." Soren stated as they came to one of the many over looks, the seabreeze blowing lightly.

"Like Hercules, Achilles, and other heroes?" Saber asked, almost a little surprised.

"Of course." Soren chuckled as he leaned back on the rail, facing Saber. "The Twelve Labors, the Battle of Troy, and other events. I've read all those legends and more. Though I find Hercules' to be my favorite. You tried to emulate him once didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I strangled a lion with a rear naked choke as you would call it." Saber stated casually, flipping a strand of hair over her ear.

"You… strangled it with your bare hands!?" Soren asked in shock. _Remind me not to get on her bad side. Calling her short may not be a good idea either. _He thought.

"Yes, though my citizens were unimpressed by the display, and I've thought of Hercules as something of a kind of rival ever since!" Saber stated, clenching her fist in a dramatic style.

"You've never even met him." Soren deadpanned. _What is she, a megalomaniac? _He thought, once again nothing Saber's haughty disposition. Sure she certainly gave off an air of being a compassionate and kind person, but it was also matched by being stuck up and proud, traits he'd always had problems with for some reason. "But," he said quickly when Saber narrowed her eyes, "I personally think it's impressive that you managed that. Not many people can say they strangled a lion with their bare hands and nothing else." He finished, letting out a relieved sigh when it looked like Saber calmed down.

"You truly think that?" Saber asked, getting right up in Soren's face, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do." Soren said as he felt his face getting warmer. _Dammit, why do I have to be so damn problematic around girls? _He yelled to himself.

"Why is your face red? Is something wrong Praetor?" Saber asked, tilting her head sideways slightly.

"You could say that." Soren muttered, "Look, we should head back to the school later and make sure nothing suspicious is going on. I got an odd feeling the other day and I want to make sure nothing odds going to happen." He stated as he moved in front of Saber, starting to head back the way they came. Saber nodded and followed, a little curious as to why Soren's face had gotten so red.

(School courtyard/ late afternoon)

"So, what are we looking for?" Saber asked as Soren scanned around a class room.

"I'm trying to see if I can detect any runes." Soren replied as he placed his hand on the wall, "I've always been sensitive to these kinds of things, so detection's easy for me to do." He added as he slid his hand along the wall till he felt a tingling sensation run down his arm, and a brief wave of nausea hit him. "Yep… ones right here." He muttered, putting his other hand over his mouth to avoid vomiting.

"Praetor! Are you sure you'll be all right?" Saber asked.

"I'll be fine. I always get a nauseas feeling when this happens. It's not as bad as it was a few years ago." Soren muttered, standing up straight, taking in a breath and letting it out, a mark appearing underneath his hand, closing his eyes, then he flicked open his grimoire, which began to glow as he focused his mana. "_Licht,_ _Reinigung, Verbannung der Dunkelheit, die korrumpiert. _(Light, purification, banishment of darkness that corrupts)" Soren whispered, then the mark under his hand shattered and dissipated.

"Purification magic? That grimoire is a mystery, I must say." Saber mused.

"The grimoire is really just a catalyst for focusing my mana so I don't use too much, since the seal has inlaid gems that store mana, and everyone who's had it has put in whatever they could spare, so I've got a decent pool even if my narural amount isn't very high yet. I've memorized all the spells in it as well, but when it's open is when I can use them at their best without having a magus seal. Truth be told, my father gave my uncle his before he died for safe keeping." Soren stated as they left the room. The two repeated this process for a while, Saber keeping watch while Soren got rid of the seals. The last one they could find was on the roof, and Soren leaned back on the bench, letting out a sigh.

"There, done. Man, I've never exerted myself that much with magic." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, I guess we should head back."

"Of course. Though I don't understand why those were there. What do you think Praetor?" Saber asked.

"Not sure. But it would have to be someone who's trying to increase their Servants power. But why make a barrier at the school? A weeklong break started today so there's no pint." Soren muttered as they entered the courtyard.

"But there's still plenty of people who have to come up here during that time, so it's the perfect plan!" A voice laughed.

"What the…!? Who's there? Show yourself!" Soren shouted.

"Stand back Master!" Saber snarled, switching to her battle gown, her sword in hand.

"Well, guess you got lucky and summoned a Saber class. Hmph, she won't last long! Berserker! Kill them both!" the voice yelled, and an armored figure appeared before the two, a haze of black smoke obscuring its shape, and only a red glow could be seen from it's head.

"What!? A… Berserker!? I… I can't get a read on it!" Soren stuttered in shock, his eyes wide and a shocked expression present.

"AHAHAHAHA! Man that look is priceless! Now, to get your Servant to have that same look on her face! HAHAHAHA!" the voice cackled madly. Berserker saw Saber, and immediately let out a roar, ripping a light pole out of the ground, black lines running along it as he rushed forward. Saber swung her sword, parrying Berserker's strike, the force sending her back a couple feet.

"Dammit, he's strong…" she growled, "But I'm not to be underestimated either!" she added as she launched forward, swinging her blade with all her strength behind it. Berserker lifted the pole, but Saber's striker cut through it, a piece flying up into the air and planting itself into the ground. Berserker shot around and lunged at Saber again, animal like roars letting out as Saber blocked his feral strikes and struck out, both moving around the courtyard and damage being left by Berserkers charges.

"HAHAHA! Look at her run! Your Servant can't keep this up much longer Hikari! HAHAHA!" Berserkers Master cackled.

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Soren demanded.

"I'm hurt, you honestly don't remember me? After all, we knew each other back in Fuyuki." The Master stated.

"I'd prefer to forget about Fuyuki! Saber!" Soren gasped as Saber was sent flying, crashing into the school and crashing onto the ground, blood trickling down her arm. Soren opened the grimoire, and the book began glowing again. "Heilen, rekonstruieren! (Heal, reconstruct)" he shouted, and Sabers wound glowed faintly.

"Much appreciated!" Saber said as she lifted her blade again, though Berserker just stood there.

"What the hell? Why did you stop! Kill her Berserker!" the Master yelled. Berserker growled and lunged for Saber again. Saber swung her sword and caught Berserker's chest, though her strike didn't finish moving.

"W-what!? It didn't even get through his armor!" Saber gasped as Berserker grabbed her blade, moving his hidden head closer to her face. A drop of sweat moved down the side of her head, and Berserker threw her to the side. "GYAGH!" Saber cringed as she hit the ground and rolled to a stop, face down, her sword landing point first a short distance from her.

"Saber!" Soren shouted, moving to the Servant and rolling her over and holding her head up. Saber's eyes were closed, but she obviously wasn't finished.

"Ah, that look was only on her face for a second. That was no fun. Still, least I got to see you again Hikari! HAHAHA!" the Master cackled, their voice drifting off as Berserker disappeared. Soren looked back down at Saber, and she shifted back to her civilian clothes immediately even though she was still out. Soren hefted her up and made sure she was secure on his back. Sabers arms were over his shoulders.

"Man, this will look awkward." He muttered, knowing that any random bystander would assume Saber was probably his girlfriend. Just the thought of that occurring made Soren's eye twitch as he started walking, his grimoire tucked under his left arm, and Saber's steady breath on his neck. Soren couldn't stop his face from flushing, and he was wishing he could lift his hood at the moment. He was finding this way to odd. Berserker's Master somehow knew him from Fuyuki, and there was something oddly familiar about that laugh, he could've sworn he'd heard it before, but… something was off about it and the voice. The tone was sardonic and crazy, and Soren knew he didn't know anyone like that. What was odd was that because he really only heard the echo, he couldn't tell the person's gender or age. _And I need to keep an eye out now. The whole cities a battleground now. I'm gonna need to find out where the mana from the leyline is condensing the most, then see if an enemies have taken position there. But after today… Someone's hunting me, but I don't know why. This isn't good. _He thought. Soren let out a sigh as some joggers looked over at him, knowing looks on their faces. Hell, one of the even gave him a thumbs up. Soren's eye twitched. That jogger was lucky Soren had enough self-restraint to not blast him with a light spell, but the thought did bring a smirk to the boy's face, helping him calm his frazzled nerves somewhat. _Well, the Grail War is kicking off to a good start, that's for sure. _He thought in a sarcastic manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate/Interim

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Fate Series except the OC's**

**Chapter 4: A blast from the past**

(Hikari Compound)

"So, you fought a Berserker?" Aaron asked Soren as he plopped down onto the couch in the main living room.

"Yeah. And his Master somehow knows me from back in Fuyuki. I don't know who it is, which troubles me." Soren sighed.

"You don't know the person but they know you? Looks like you've got a stalker." Aaron chuckled.

"Shut. Up." Soren growled, "But, I couldn't really identify then. It was like the echo was distorting their voice, but their laugh was familiar, though more insane. Still this is just confusing." He sighed, rubbing his temples since he had a bit of a headache.

"Well, I can't really list a lot of people. So, what's your plan?" Aaron asked, crossing his arms.

"Saber doesn't stand a chance against Berserker. My best bet would be to wait until someone else takes him out, but the only problem is, what Servant has enough strength to beat him…" Soren muttered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, if someone managed to summon Gilgamesh it's highly probable that would work out." Aaron stated.

"Yes but Gilgamesh is a loose cannon. His Master would have to be someone extremely submissive and interesting to him for it to work out. But he'd do what he pleases. His egos to big… ya' know, now that I think about it, Saber's got a big ego too." Soren muttered.

"And you can't stand it?" Aaron chuckled.

"I tolerate it at best. She's certainly a kind person, but it's countered by her ego. I can't even come close to insulting her, even if it's by accident." Soren sighed, "Honestly, I think she's a bit of a perfectionist." He added.

"Well, if that's true then she'll try her hardest in a fight." Aaron chuckled, "And maybe in a few other fields, who knows."

"Hah! That's certainly an interesting thought." Soren scoffed.

"You're being a little more negative than usual Sor." Aaron muttered. Soren sighed.

"I', just angry at myself. Saber fought that… that _monster _and all could do was heal her wounds, and in the end, I couldn't help her. I'm useless against a Servant like that… And could I _also _get an explanation as to _how _you stopped a B Class Curse from a Noble Phantasm? Because I'm still wondering how you pulled that one off, even if magic has advanced to the point it has." Soren muttered.

"Soren, you said you knew the implications. That would also means you know you can't jump into the fray. That's a surefire way to get yourself killed." Aaron stated. Soren sighed again and let his head fall back onto the top of the sofa. "And if you want that explanation, thank years and years of studying Heroic Spirit countermeasures over the past seven or so decades. Some decided it would be in preparation for a hypothetical case in which the Servant turns of the Master, which has happened before, so, we Magi came up with ways to protect ourselves to be safe. Not much else was put into it but a lot of time and skills."

"Well… that was incredibly longwinded… and let me guess, there's also some kind of incantation that goes along with it, runes, _something!?" _Soren muttered, only getting a wave of the hand, and he hung his head. "Also, I just wish I could do _something _to help Saber in battle. I don't like feeling useless." Soren sighed.

"Well, your healing abilities helped out. That wound on her arm would've been a bit of a problem had you not done so. And besides, your Grimoire is full of combat spells, so you might want to make use of them." Aaron stated. Soren sighed again. "Get some sleep kid. You'll need it." he added. Soren nodded and stood up, walking off with his hands in his pockets. When the boy was gone, Aaron looked out the high windows that overlooked the courtyard. _Someone who knew him from Fuyuki before that Grail War… _Aaron thought, and a brief memory of a time he'd taken the younger Soren out to see the city came to his mind.

**Ten Years Ago/Fuyuki City**

The almost seven year old Soren held tight to the edges of his light blue bunny parka's hood, trying to hide his face from the crowds as he followed Aaron.

"What's wrong Sor?" Aaron chuckled, looking down at the small boy.

"I don't like crowds." Soren muttered in the oddly cynical tone he had, pulling his hood over his face even more. Aaron sighed. Soren's reluctance to be seen in a crowd troubled him for some reason. Probably because he didn't like the fact the young boy was an anti-social, but that may have had something to do with being raised by his ever travelling father and never staying in one place for long. Soren had been in Fuyuki with his mother for the past year while his father prepared for the upcoming Grail War, and his father's distant nature at the time annoyed the young boy to no end. And the Tohsaka's six year old daughter, who often spent time over at their compound, merely got on Soren's nerves when he was trying to study through the various history books that were always strewn about his room. Aaron let out a sigh and looked back down. But Soren wasn't there. Crap! Lucia will kill me if she finds out I lost track of him! Aaron thought, knowing how the boy's mother would react if he returned without her son.

"Soren! Hey, where are you!" Aaron called out looking around, going by an alley.

"Hey, are you okay?" he heard Soren's voice coming down from the alley, and the faint sound of a little girl crying. Aaron walked down the alley a bit until he saw Soren hunched over, looking at a girl about his age who was wearing a tattered white dress, and her white hair fell past her shoulders. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay, I'm your age, so I won't hurt you." Soren said as he lowered his hood, his messy black hair falling back into place, a few strands over his eyes. The little girl looked up at Soren with large, bright red eyes, streaks from her tears shining on her face. Soren smiled in the way he always had, a bright, warm smile than always made everyone around him grin.

"I'm Soren Hikari, can you tell me your name?" Soren said cheerfully, his hands on his knees.

"M… my name's… Il… Ilsaviel… von Ei… Einzbern" The girl mumbled, her tone soft and innocent, looking at Soren with utter awe. Einzbern!? Aaron thought in shock. Could she be one of their homunculi? No… she seems to be the exact same age as Soren… unless they've finally perfected their technique... he thought further, knowing that Soren had no idea who the Einzbern family was at this point.

"Nice to meet you!" Soren chuckled, "I can help you out if you want. Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. Ilsaviel shook her head.

"I d… don't want to go back… t… to that place…!" she sobbed.

"Hey… you don't need to cry." Soren said softly, using one of his small hands to wipe away the girl's tears. Aaron had never seen Soren like this. "If that's the case, then come back to my house. We have a lot of room and my mommy's really nice!" Soren said, holding out a hand. Ilsaviel took his hand tentatively and stood up. "There ya' go. Come on, let's go find my uncle." Soren said cheerfully, leading the girl down the alleyway. Ilsaviel looked around in a scared way, clinging tight to Soren's hand, then clutching his arm. "Hey, it'll be okay. Uncle Aaron!" Soren called out. Aaron stepped out from where he was, and Soren's smile appeared again. "Sorry I went ahead, but I heard her crying and decided to help. Uncle Aaron, this is Ilsaviel von Einzbern. It's okay to say hi." Soren added, as Ilsaviel was hiding behind him. Understandable, considering the way Aaron looked, she must've been scared out of her wits.

"H… hello." Ilsaviel said softly.

"I offered her a place to stay at our house, so I'll have to tell mom, but I think she'll be fine with it." Soren stated.

"Yeah, your mother will be fine with it alright." Aaron muttered, knowing that Lucia had a weakness for children in need. The amount of times she'd helped out little kids had baffled him. And since this girl had nowhere to go, or didn't want to go back to where she'd come from, Lucia would treat her like her own daughter. "Yeah, you won't be denied Sor." Aaron chuckled.

"Awesome! You hear that Ilsaviel, we'll take good care of you okay?" Soren laughed, looking back at Ilsaviel, who had a look on her face that wasn't quiet shock, but also seemed grateful, "Oh, you must be cold in that dress. Here." Soren said as he took his bunny parka and placed it around Ilasviel's shoulders. The small girl blushed, her face turning a deep shade of red. "There, now let's get home!" he laughed as he grabbed the girls hand and took the lead, beaming the whole time.

**Present Time**

Aaron opened his eyes and found one of the photo albums that Soren never looked at. He remembered that Soren had thought Ilsaviel had died in the fire at the compound like his parents, so he never talked about her. Aaron flipped through the album, scanning over pictures, and quite a few of them had Soren and Ilsaviel in them. He stopped on one of the last ones, and it was a picture Lucia had taken of the two when they'd fallen asleep on the couch. The edges were charred because Aaron had dug it out of the rubble, but it was almost completely intact. Ilsaviel had her arms around Soren, her head in between his neck and shoulder, and Soren was leaning on the arm of the sofa, and both were wearing their practically trademark blue and red bunny parkas. _It's a possibility… but… If that did happen… Soren wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt her…. _He thought looking down the hallway.

(The next day/ Coastline)

Soren leaned on the rail at his usual spot. Saber was still resting from her fight with Berserker, and he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He'd scanned through one of the photo albums, and the memories that had rushed back had brought him down to a sobbing wreck. He was thankful nobody knew just how much that fire had affected him. He'd lost both his parents and, though he was seven at the time, the girl that may have been the first one he ever loved. He was older now and knew of the Einzbern's, but Ilsaviel had always been different. He let out a sigh and turned around, then stopped dead when he saw someone. He could vaguely tell it was a girl about his age, slightly shorter than him with a slender build. She was wearing a red bunny parka like his, the hood obscuring her face, and a white dress along with red shoes. He could tell she was looking at him, and his paranoia kicked in.

"_No way… it's not her it's not her it's not her! You're just hallucinating or something!" _He thought in a near panic as the girl came closer. When her hood lowered, snow white hair fell down to her waist, and her eyes were a bright red. It was hard to deny she was beautiful, and in an almost very strange way. "_Nononono… It's impossible… Ilsa died in the fire… there's no way she's still alive and in front of me right now…" _Soren thought in a panic.

"Soren, it really is you!" Ilsaviel giggled happily, a warm smile on her face. Soren's face betrayed his panic. His eyes were wide and his look taught.

"There's no way it's you! I've finally snapped haven't I? Y… you died in that fire! There's no way you're here right now!" Soren said as he backed up, his breath coming out quickly.

"Soren, that hurts. Have you honestly forgotten about me?" Ilsaviel asked, arms behind her back, tilting her head slightly. Soren's eye widened further as he remembered last night.

"Th… that was you last night! W… with Berserker!" Soren gasped, his hands shaking.

"In a way. I wasn't really… well, I wasn't really me. I get a little odd when Berserker's around. But I'm fine now." Ilsaviel said in the same cheerful tone.

"_No wonder I recognized that laugh… it was hers… but… but why now!? Why does it have to be Ilsa of all people!?" _Soren thought in a panic as Ilsaviel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head between his left shoulder and neck.

"Remember, when we were little? Hmm, we were practically inseparable. But after that fire, my family found me when I was looking for you. They tried to make me think you'd abandoned me, but I knew better. Lucia always told me if we ever got separated to try and find you. So I trained for the War, and now I have!" Ilsaviel giggled.

"No, no, no, no, no! I've lost it! There's… there's no way…" Soren muttered in shock.

"Soren, I'm right in front of you, you still don't believe me?" Ilsvieal asked, pulling back and looking Soren in the eye, her arms around his neck

"I _want _to believe you Ilsa… but… I…" Soren muttered, looking down. Ilsa sighed and put her hand on Soren's cheek.

"You're so different than before… why don't you smile anymore Soren?" Ilsaviel asked, "You're so tense. You were never like this when we were little." She added. Soren didn't respond, because he didn't know if he could even speak anymore. Here she was, the girl he'd found in an alleyway almost ten years ago, alive and well, acting like she'd been making sure she'd find him for the past decade.

"I'm not the same as I was then! That Soren died in the fire… any kind of happiness I had then went up in flames…" Soren said quietly.

"Soren, don't say things you know will get you hurt." Ilsaviel said quietly with an innocent smile. Soren's eyes widened in surprise, and Ilsaviel closed the gap between them and kissed him straight on. Soren was too shocked to react. Everything that was going on right now was completely nuts. Maybe he was going crazy? When Ilsaviel moved back Soren was still tense.

"Soren, what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf?" Ilsaviel asked.

"I… I need to go!" Soren yelled as he got out of Ilsaviels grip and ran off, heading straight back to his home. Ilsaviel watched him leave with a confused look on her face. She thought Soren would've been happy to see her again… was he really so different?

(Hikari coumpound.)

Soren threw open the door and made a beeline straight for his room, slamming his door shut and flopping onto his bed and shoving his face into his pillow, hiding his sobs. Saber stepped out of her room as she heard the door to Soren's room slam, and Aaron walked out.

"Sir, what's wrong with Praetor?' Saber asked.

"No idea." Aaron said as he knocked on the door, "Soren!"

"STAY OUT!" Soren snapped, and his voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh no…" Aaron muttered.

"What?' Saber asked, confused.

"It has to do with Berserkers Master. Let me show you." Aaron said, leading Saber to the living room and pulling out the photo album, "I thought it might be someone he knew but wanted to forget about… here, see for yourself." He said, handing Saber the thing folder. Saber opened the cover, skipping a few pages, seeing a picture of a younger Soren with Ilasviel. Soren was grinning widely and had a smudge on his face, and Ilasviel was smiling with him, holding his left arm as they looked at the camera. Saber was surprised by two things: One, the fact that her Master had been such a cheerful child, and two, the girl who was with him. For some reason she felt a little offended.

"Who's this girl with him in these photos" Saber asked as she kept looking through the album, stopping at the last, slightly burnt photo of the two.

"Her name's Ilasviel von Einzbern. Soren found her when they were seven in an alleyway, and the next few months were the happiest I'd seen him after that. It probably had something to do with the fact she was the first person he'd been able to help out." Aaron stated in a solemn tone.

"He never mentioned her." Saber muttered.

"It's because he thought she died in the fire that killed his parents ten years ago. If my theory is correct… then she's Berserkers Master, and she approached him today. She'd be too innocent to realize just how much he'd be effected by seeing her again." Aaron sighed.

"I'll go speak to him." Saber said, but Aaron shook his head.

"No. Give him a while. Remember when I told you he wasn't as stoic as he lets on? He's hiding a lot of pain behind that shell of his. That fire changed his whole life… you can guess how that felt. It took two years until he started acting independently again. This is why I didn't want him to fight in the War… because I didn't want this to happen to him… I promised his parents… if anything like this happened, I'd do everything in my power as a magus to help him. But, now I'm not sure if I can do that." Aaron muttered.

"That's why you should let me speak to him! Even if I can't understand just what Soren is going through he is still my Master! His wellbeing is always on my mind!" Saber stated.

"Heh, I was right when I said you'd do your best in more than just fighting. You really are devoted to him huh? And in just a few days. Haha." Aaron chuckled, and Saber's faced flushed.

"D… don't get the wrong idea! It's just that… as his Servant I… need to make sure he can stay in the fight!" Saber stuttered, tripping over her words, getting a laugh out of Aaron.

"You're just digging a hole all by yourself aren't you Saber. HAHAHA!" Aaron laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Saber snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just found it funny how you're reacting, that's all." Aaron stated, "But… I guess… as his Servant… I shouldn't be keeping you from doing what you think needs to be done." He added, "So, yeah, go talk to him. I won't stop you." He breathed out, stepping outside. Saber nodded and trotted off to Soren's room, knocking on the door.

"Praetor… No… Soren… can I come in?" she asked, a hand resting on the door.

"It's unlocked." Soren replied, his voice sounded quiet, and there was a rasp to it. Saber opened the door slowly. Soren's room was dark except for the light that came in through the curtained glass doors and a lamp that Soren had lit. Soren was sitting on his bed, his knees up to his chest, his arms resting on them as he stared down at a photo album, occasionally turning the page. "I guess Aaron told you about Ilsa huh?" he asked, looking up at Saber with half closed eyes. He seemed tired, angry… and also very sad.

"Yes. I… I honestly can say I know how it feels to lose someone close to you… but… I can't say I know what it's like to find out that person is still alive." Saber said, her face sad. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"When I saw her that day… the first thing that crossed my mind was how I could help her… I always hated it when people cried… You could say it's both my greatest strength and my greatest weakness. The fact I want to prevent others from suffering…" Soren said, choking back more tears and burying his face in his arms. "I realized that… now…. I… I can't bring myself to fight her… She was like my sister… and maybe she was more for a while…. But… I just… I can't do it…" he choked out. Saber scooted closer to him and put her arms around him, resting her chin on his head and gently stroking his hair.

"Soren… the War will demand a great many things from you… but you do not have to kill Ilsaviel… but know this… as your Servant, I am your sword and shield, so I will do all I can to help you." Saber stated. Soren shuddered and Saber could hear him quietly sobbing. "And not just as your Servant… I promise that." She added under her breath, closing her eyes.

**A/N**

**Okay… I am surprising myself with just how… I don't have a word actually. Can anyone describe this story in at least three words? Cause I got nothin'**

**And as a statement: I'm bringing in Servants from all over the Fate Series into this (though one is **_**kinda **_**original, it's a 50/50), so… yeah… putting that out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fate/Interim

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters for proof I own nothing except the OCs**

**Chapter 5: An old friend/ An old enemy**

**Hikari Compound**

Soren was scanning through multiple magic texts, painstakingly searching for an explanation to Ilsaviels change in personality when around Berserker. Saber was leaning on the wall behind him, watching the boy work.

"No… no… Ngh… Why can't I find anything!?" he snapped, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Soren, perhaps the reason you are looking for is Berserker himself. If you wish to save Ilsaviel, then you will have no choice but to defeat him in battle." Saber stated.

"Saber, we won't stand a chance against him! After what happened last time… I don't know what to do! The Einzbern's are using her to achieve their own ends… I've studied Homunculi before…. As the Grail War begins to draw to a close, she'll start degrading… at least… that's my theory… but… if we can prevent the Grail from appearing then… No… Before I continue, Saber, I need to know, what is it you desire from the Grail? Why are you fighting as a Servant?" Soren asked. "What purpose does Emperor Nero have for pledging her loyalty to a mere boy?" he stated. Saber looked down, her face flushing slightly.

"I… I… I don't have a reason… except… to try and find someone who understands me." Saber said timidly. Soren's eyes widened.

"Y… you just want someone who understands you?" Soren asked, surprised, and he had a feeling he should hit himself later. Saber nodded, rubbing her left arm while avoiding Soren's eyes.

"I felt like… no one really ever understood me back in my life… it's the one thing I regret." Saber stated.

"Saber, there's no point in living with regret. If it helps, I'm a bit more understanding than the masses were when you were alive. In the short time you've been my Servant, I've seen a good amount about who you are. You may be haughty and a little on the egotistical side, but you're also a kind person who does what she can for those she cares about. Those are traits I admire… and even if you have your own oddities, I think I can respect them enough to at least show you some understanding. Whatever's to the best of _my _abilities." Soren stated, a small smile more akin to a smirk on his face. Saber garnered a surprised look and her face flushed further. Soren chuckled a bit and turned back around in his chair. "Well, I see you're still a girl through and through, even after that oddly interesting explanation you gave me." He chuckled.

"Shut up! Just because I'm embarrassed doesn't mean you can get the wrong idea!" Saber spat.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're embarrassed." Soren said in a teasing tone, leaning on his right hand, hiding his smirk as Saber started panicking.

"Uh… well… um… You… you see… I…" Saber stuttered, surprised by Soren's words. Soren laughed and turned back around, a hand over his eyes.

"Man, you're making this too easy ya' know? Hahaha!" Soren laughed.

"Will you shut up!?" Saber spat as she rushed Soren, who sat up and sidestepped. Saber growled and lunged at him again. Soren timed his step a bit too early, remembering about the open glass door behind him, stopping short so as not to step outside, and Saber barreled into him, both falling to the ground and Soren banging the back of his head on the wood floor.

"YEOUCH!" he yelped, holding the back of his head. Saber was glaring down at Soren, her arms on either side of him and straddling him at the same time. "Uhh…" Soren muttered, his own face flushing.

"Well, I guess it's your turn to be embarrassed." Saber snickered, a smirk splitting her face as she sat up.

"Don't even try to use the fact I have social problems against me! If you do I'll use a command seal to make sure you don't do it again!" Soren spat, leaning up on his elbows as much as he could. For such a small girl Saber was surprisingly able to keep him down.

"Threatening me with a command seal won't work. Remember when I described my preferences? You're not exempt to that." Saber said coyly as she moved her face closer to Soren's.

"Heh, you're acting a little off ya' know that?" Soren scoffed.

"Well, even though I heard a bit about your past you are still a magus… and I can guess you're not as innocent as some might think." Saber said in the same coy tone.

"I'm seventeen, sheesh! Lay off will ya'?" Soren snapped, his face redder than Saber's had been.

"Now who's making it to easy? Hahaha!" Saber laughed. Soren may have had a glare to his face, but he found something alluring about Saber's musical laugh. He'd never seen her not acting dead serious or haughty, but he was still puzzled.

"Okay, just what are you two doing?" Aaron asked, leaning on the open door frame. Soren moved his head back and looked at his uncle.

"Um… It's not what it looks like?" he said the phrase in the form of a question. Aaron sighed.

"It would've been what it looks like in a few seconds had he not showed up." Saber stated, an annoyed look on her face.

"Will you shut it!? This was your fault in the first place!" Soren snapped.

"You were the one who was teasing me!" Saber spat.

"And I said learn to take a hit to the ego!" Soren retorted.

"And my little theory also entails something _else _with Saber apparently. Remember what I said about digging a hole by yourself Saber?" Aaron stated. "Well, Soren just fell in with you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Soren asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Aaron laughed as he sauntered off with an uneven gait.

"Great… he's been drinking. I swear, if I hear the car start up I'm pinning him to the wall with a light spear." Soren muttered, taking the opportunity to wiggle out from under Saber, leaning against the door frame, his normal look back on his face. He looked up at the darkening sky, noting the full moon. "Saber, get ready, we're heading out tonight." He stated as he grabbed the grimoire.

"Wait… are we looking for Berserker?" Saber asked.

"Not exactly." Soren said with a smirk. Saber tilted her head. "I think you'd be happy to hear _we'll _be the ones extending the challenge." Soren added, and Saber's eyes lit up.

"Then I will show just what my sword is capable of! The sword that makes a sound that even the muses will bow at: Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame!" Saber stated proudly as she switched to her battle gown in a flash of red light, her sword being summoned in a swish of rose petals.

"Flashy as always." Soren chuckled as he walked out. "Let's go." He said with a smirk.

**Docks**

Soren and Saber stood between the stacks of empty storage crates at the docks, waiting for an enemy Servant to appear.

"This doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere." Saber muttered.

"Just hold for a second Saber. I'm expecting someone to show up soon, and my best bets are on Lancer or Archer." Soren stated, and he still had the same smirk on his face. His hood was raised so he could help conceal his identity in the dark, though he knew that only Ilsaviel and Lancer's Master knew he was Saber's Master.

"So, this is where that mana was coming from? And a Saber, my my, my luck must be holding out." A male voice chuckled. Soren looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't find it. When he picked up on a whistling sound, he shot around.

"Saber!" he said quickly. Saber jumped in front of him, slicing an arrow out of the air, the pieces clattering onto the ground. "So, it's Archer." Soren muttered.

"What underhanded tactics, attacking from the shadows! Show yourself and face me like a true warrior!" Saber proclaimed.

"Well don't you have a feisty tongue?" Archer chuckled, and another arrow came flying at the two, Saber swatting it aside with her blade.

"Then if you refuse to show yourself I'll just have to find you!" Saber snapped.

"Now that wouldn't be a good idea. Then I could just _pick _off your Master with one well aimed shot to his head." Archer chuckled, a small twang sounding at "pick." Saber looked around, and then, a small blade flew out. Saber barely dodged, the blade cutting off a small amount of her hair. The blade embedded itself into a container before disappearing. "Good. You know you're way around a fight even if you can't see you opponent, well, time to get up close!" Archer laughed, dashing out from a corner, his bow separated into two halves that resembled long knives. He swung at Saber, who blocked and parried, lashing out herself, but Archer proved to be very nimble, jumping around and launching off the crates. The impacts from their following blows from the ensuing melee often caused a crate to break or even shatter, as shown with one of Saber's powerful strikes. Soren was analyzing Archer as best he could, trying to take a guess to his identity.

"_He's definitely not a Knight of the Round, and he's no Greek hero that's for sure. Perhaps he's an iteration of Robin Hood? There's been more than one, so he may be one of those many heroes._ _Though I certainly don't remember a version with a bladed bow." _Soren thought.

"Sit still dammit!" Saber growled, slashing again. Archer dodged underneath her blade, but the force of the swing caught his hood and it fell. When Archer landed, Soren could tell he was a man who was at least in his late twenties to early thirties, with medium length bright blonde hair, a short beard, and blue eyes.

"Hmph, impressive little lady. Not many can come close to striking me like that." Archer mused.

"What did you just call me!?" Saber demanded.

"That's not good." Soren chuckled. Archer had just pressed the one button he didn't want to press with Saber: her height.

"I said "little lady." Is… that a problem?" Archer asked, confused. His response was for Saber to promptly slam her blade full force down on him, but he sidestepped and dodged as the crate shattered beneath them. "I suppose it is." He mumbled as he landed on a light pole.

"I believe that's enough Archer. Stand down for now." A girls voice said from somewhere behind Soren. Soren shot around, his grimoire at the ready.

"Who's there!?" Soren shouted.

"Well aren't you a forceful one? Interesting that someone who gives off as little mana as you managed to summon a Saber class Servant." The girl said in a mocking tone.

"What, never heard of mana suppression? It's a simple stealth tactic. Who are you?" Soren asked.

"You really want to know? Hmph, alright then." The girl said, walking out. The girl was about Soren's age and had long black hair tied back into a left side tail with a smaller one draped over her right shoulder. She wore a red coat over a red and white shirt, a black skirt, and high black boots that were slightly heeled, and her eyes were a cerulean color.

"_Why is there something familiar about her?" _Soren thought.

"My name is Chidori Tohsaka, the representative of the Tohsaka line in this Grail War, and may I ask who you are, fellow Master?" Chidori stated in a somewhat elegant manner.

"_Chidori!?" _Soren gasped in his head, but soon, his smirk found its way back, and he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" CHidori asked.

"Nothing. It's been a long time, hasn't it Tohsaka?" Soren chuckled, lowering his hood so the light he was under would reveal his face.

"What!? S…Soren!? Soren Hikari!? Y… you're still alive!?" Chidori gasped, her face betraying shock.

"Oh, I guess you didn't hear that my uncle took me in after that fire ten years ago? Odd, considering I just ran into someone whom _I _thought had died in that fire as well. Hmph, I guess we're both in for some major surprises, right Chidori?" Soren chuckled.

"It is you! So… you carried on after your father after all huh? That would also explain why you seem weak. You're still using that grimoire aren't you!?" Chidori said accusingly.

"It's a family heirloom. I do the smart thing and use it's inlaid gem as a catalyst for storing and focusing mana, much like you Tohsaka's, though I have an affinity for light magic and don't use gems for everything." Soren stated as he held out the grimoire to one side before bringing it back. "To be honest, I expected a Tohsaka to show up, but I never thought it would be you, Chidori."

"Ngh… even so, since we are both Master's that means we're enemies." Chidori growled, clenching her fists.

"Well then, shall we dance!?" Soren snickered as the pages on his grimoire flipped about, and Chidori brought out a few gems.

"Lady Tohsaka, let me deal with him!" Archer snarled.

"This is my fight Archer, don't interfere." Chidori stated.

"The same goes for you Saber. You know Chidori, we never did have an outlet for all that stress you and I put up with dealing with each other, huh?" Soren chuckled, a smirk present.

"No, no we didn't. Well, I guess we can make up for lost time then." Chidori scoffed, her own smirk present. The two were just about to stat but then laughing made them pause and look towards its source.

"Oh now this is just priceless! Two friends, having to fight to the death now that they are on opposite sides of a battle royal! The drama, the suspense! Oh it's exhilarating!" someone laughed, a male who spoke with a British dialect. Walking out of the shadows, a tall man wearing a fine dark blue colored suit appeared. He had slicked back auburn hair and a well-trimmed goatee. His eyes were what caught the teen's attention though, as they seemed to constantly be changing colors. "Well, I have to ask, what do _you _think of this story in front of us, Caster?" the man asked, looking back.

"I believe it is a fine story, though it lacks the tension of romance that would make their battle all the more heart wrenching and dramatic!" another man, who must've been the others Servant, Caster said. He had the appearance of an English nobleman and the accent to match. He was dressed in a flamboyant yet simple Victorian style, which had a green color to it, and he carried a cloak over his arm. In his left hand he carried a book, and a quill rested between the pages. He had dark reddish blonde hair that was slightly unkempt, along with a scruffy beard, but the look somehow suited him.

"Oh that's brilliant! If we could add a touch of both those elements to this scene it would all the better! Tell me you two, what was your relationship like in the past?" the Master said in glee, writing down what Caster had said.

"Who the heck are these jokers?" Archer asked.

"I have… no idea…" Saber said, a confused look on her face.

"What?" both Soren and Chidori asked flatly.

"We need a better description for this story here you see? The two of us, I, William Shakespeare, and my Master, Edward Giardi of Wales, are seeking the protagonist of this story known as the Holy Grail War! Now, we ask again young man and lady, what can you contribute to this scene to make it more dramatic?" Caster asked.

"Wait… William Shakespeare? As in the Victorian playwright?" Soren asked, tilting his head.

"What Servant in their right mind would just blab about their identity?" Chidori asked, and Soren got an odd look, remembering how easily Saber had told him her identity, and he'd easily guessed Archers identity, though pinpointing which Robin Hood would be a problem.

"He heh heeehhh…You really want to ask that question?" Soren asked the girl.

"Ah, so you know of me? Well, it only makes sense after all. I was Britain's greatest playwright." Caster chuckled.

"Oh and yet you still are in the eyes of many Caster." Edward said proudly. "Now, I believe we had a scene to finish out?"

"Okay, we're not going to fight each other just so we can satisfy your need for a good story ya' hear me!?" Soren bit.

"Ah, a fiery young spirit, bold as the leaves color in autumn! Yet also as dark, cold and mysterious as the night sky! A worthy character to be called a protagonist if ever I have seen any!" Caster laughed, throwing his arms out wide.

"Man talk about flamboyant." Soren muttered.

"And what's with all his talk about a "protagonist?" This isn't some play or story!" Chidori snapped.

"Oh young mistress, you miss the point of our grand vision!" Edward said in as equally a flamboyant way as Caster.

"You see young souls, I seek a story filled with grandeur, drama, romance, action and suspense! What better story to play that out than a battle royal between famous heroes of past legends and the magi of today!? I can think of no better setting!" Caster laughed.

"Okay, I've had enough of you." Soren muttered, conjuring a spear made of multicolored light. Throwing it at Caster, the spear embedding itself in the crate behind him. "Just so you know, I wasn't aiming for you. That was a warning shot!"

"Oh how perfect! This boy pushes the boundaries of what a conventional protagonist will do! Amazing!" Edward laughed.

"Do these guys know how to take a hint?" Chidori sighed.

"No, no they don't." Soren sighed.

"Should we just ignore them?" Chidori asked as the two men above them continued to talk about their ideas for their so called story.

"I think that would be best." Soren muttered.

"Praetor, I could take them out if you like?" Saber asked Soren.

"Leave em' be. It's not worth it." Soren sighed.

"You mongrels consider something as boring as two young _children _engaging in battle entertainment? Bah, you have yet to see what true entertainment is." A voice said from above the group. Yet another male and his tone carried a sardonic tone to it that mocked all of them. Soren looked up slightly, spotting a man standing atop one of the highest light poles, wearing golden armor with hair that matched, and eyes that were blood red with slit pupils. Soren recognized him immediately. There was no getting the image of who he was out of his head, that same image wreathed by flames and golden light.

"_Gilgamesh… the Servant responsible for that same fire…" _Soren thought, shoving down fear and letting out a snarl. "_It's been too long." _He added in contempt.

**A/N**

**Nothing more to say here. At all.**


End file.
